Identity Crisis
by september25
Summary: One shot. Luke and Noah decide to spice up their sex life.


Luke and Noah started dating three years ago. They made it through the trials and tribulations of arguing and jealousy during the first year.

Their second year together, their lovemaking was wild, passionate, and intense. They got to know each even better than they thought they ever could. They even finished each other's sentences. They liked the same flavor of ice cream, the same movies, and the same outdoor activities.

Noah asked Luke if he would like to live with him. Luke said 'yes' very emphatically and jumped Noah right there in his dorm room. Later, they found a nice, spacious apartment and moved in together. They laughed, wrestled, tickled and enjoyed each other's company.

The third year they began to get into a rut. They held parties at their apartment, danced with other people when they went to clubs, and made new friends. They weren't sure what to do. They loved each other immensely and couldn't live without the other. They discussed their problem in bed for many nights and finally found a solution for their problem...

Luke was soaping up in the shower, getting ready to go out. He washed his body and his hair.

Noah walked into the bathroom and smirked. He began to get undressed.

Luke peeked his head out of the shower and asked, "Noah, what are you doing?"

Noah smiled slyly and said, "I know you're you're going out, but I wanted to see you before you left."

Noah grabbed his erect cock and opened the shower curtain. He stood in front of Luke, and jacked himself as he watched Luke rinse off his body.

Luke glanced at Noah's naked body and bit his lip. He turned off the water and slid the shower curtain all the way open. He gazed at Noah's fist moving fast then slow and fast again. Luke grinned, then thrust his hips at Noah.

Noah groaned lustfully, "Good God Luke! You're gorgeous." Noah pumped himself more vigorously.

Luke chuckled, "Do you want it Noah? Do you want _my _cock?"

Noah bit down hard on his lower lip and closed his eyes. He called out, "Yes! Yes... I Do..Uhhhhh.. Luke! Uhhh!" Noah walked up to the shower and came on Luke's body.

Luke laughed, turned the shower back on, and invited Noah in.

Noah excitedly jumped in and attacked Luke's body. Noah kissed him up and down his glistening, wet body... stopping between his legs.

Luke was getting off on Noah's b.j. He moaned and ran his hands through Noah's wet hair. He soon came without restraint in Noah's throat. He just about collapsed on top of Noah. He was breathing laboriously and his legs felt like jelly.

Luke glanced at the bathroom clock radio and hollered, "Holy shit Noah! I'm gonna be late!"

Noah asked worriedly, "Are you sure you want to go out? You and I could have a good time here."

Luke said adamantly, "Nope, I am definitely going out. I want to get lucky!"

"You can get lucky with me." Noah smiled.

Luke placed his hands on his hips. He stated firmly, "No, I want someone different."

"Like who?" Noah asked, with his eyes narrowed.

Luke tapped his chin with his index finger as if in deep thought. He said, "Umm... I'm not sure yet, someone tall with dark hair, because that's my type."

Luke put on a pair of black slacks, going commando. He pulled down a tight red and black polo shirt over his head.

Noah watched and commented, "I can't believe your not wearing underwear, Luke. That turns me on in so many ways. Stay in tonight. We can have fun..."

Luke combed his hair and gargled some mouthwash. He gave Noah an award winning smile and said, "Uh-Uh, I have to go." He kissed Noah on the lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He called out, "Bye baby." then waved as he went out the door.

Luke walked down the street to a nearby bar. It was only 8:45 plenty of time to scope out the guys. He ordered a Manhattan and sat down at the bar. He quickly drank it.

Noah combed his wet hair and picked out some tight clothes.

If Luke was going out tonight then he would too.

He splashed some cologne on and left, looking to get screwed also.

Luke looked around. The bar didn't look too promising.

A guy sent him a drink and Luke accepted it. He turned around to look, but the guy he saw wasn't dark haired, he was blond.

"Shit." Luke murmured. He downed that drink also, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

A tall dark haired handsome man came in and sat two barstools away from Luke.

_Now this_ _was more like it! _Luke thought.

Luke stared at the man then looked away. _God he is really hot!_

The tall handsome man looked at Luke and smiled.

The flirtatious smile that Luke saw gave him goosebumps. Luke smiled back and moved to the seat right next to him.

"What are you drinking?" he asked Luke.

Luke just about came in his pants. _Oh God! He has an English accent. Fuck, I'm done for!_

"I'm drinking... if you're buying." Luke flirted. _I_ _want to take him back to my apartment __**now**__ and jump his bones!_

Luke held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Luke."

He shook Luke's hand with a firm grip and said, "Hello I'm Jonathon Fox."

"Jonathon Fox.. you're from England?" Luke asked.

"Yes. You've heard of me? I direct independent films." He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Umm..no, but I bet my boyfriend has. He loves films." Luke smiled warmly.

"Oh bugger, you already have a boyfriend? I shall leave you alone then." Jonathon turned away.

Luke grabbed Jonathon's arm and said, "Uh.. No, please stay. I'm enjoying your company Jonathon."

Jonathon smiled and, "Brilliant!" He lowered his voice and said, " You are a bit of a dish. That means 'attractive' where I am from."

Jonathon ordered more mixed drinks as they talked.

"How old are you Luke?" Jonathon asked.

"I'll be 22 in September, and you?"

Jonathon chuckled and stated, "A gentleman never tells Luke, but if you are _that_ interested I am 27. Is that too old for you love?"

Luke's heart fluttered. He loved it when the English called everyone 'love'. It was so sexy with the accent.

"Oh no, Not at all! I bet you could show me a thing or two huh?" Luke giggled.

Jonathon smirked and seductively said, "I could show you ten or twenty things Luke."

Luke gasped and downed his drink too quickly. He coughed with his fist over his mouth. He felt Jonathon's hand rub his back in a circular motion.

Jonathon whispered, "Will you leave with me, Love? I would bloody love to shag you."

Luke gave Jonathon a sly look then grinned his signature lop sided smile.

"Mmm" Luke groaned. "Shit! I'm so hard for you baby. We could go in the bathroom and fuck.'

"Baby?" Jonathon asked.

"Oh sorry. That's what I call my boyfriend. I'm _**only**_supposed to call _**him**_ baby, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Luke stared into Jonathon's eyes.

"I don't know the bloke Luke, would he be hurt?" Jonathon asked as he grinned devilishly.

Luke shuddered with desire at Jonathon's mischievous grin and said, "I won't tell if you don't." Luke smiled suggestively back at him.

Jonathon leaned into Luke. He took the back of Luke's head and drew it near, then kissed him on his plump lips.

Jonathon whispered in his ear. "Let's go love."

Luke said breathlessly, "Okay, I live down the block. Let's go there."

They walked hand in hand down the street. Luke stopped when he got to his building, Jonathon turned and pushed Luke against the building. He kissed Luke deeply and sensually. He tasted Luke's lips then stuck his tongue in Luke's mouth. They both moaned noisily as Jonathon rubbed his erection into Luke's.

Luke gasped and whimpered, "Let's go upstairs." They ran up the stairs and into the apartment.

Luke and Jonathon immediately went into the bedroom and stripped. Jonathon caressed Luke's body. He said, "You are beautiful, Luke."

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, my boyfriend thinks so too. God! You're gorgeous Jonathon." Luke kissed Jonathon on the neck.. sucking and tasting his skin. It was delicious.

They fell onto the bed in each other's arms while kissing and groping.

Jonathon knelt between Luke's legs and prepared to enter him.

Luke said, "Wait!" Luke found a pillow and placed it under his ass. "Okay Jonathon. Shag me hard!"

Jonathon thrust his cock into Luke. Luke shouted with pain and pleasure while Jonathon rocked his hips back and forth. Luke grabbed Jonathon's hair and pulled his head to his lips. Luke licked his lips before he kissed him. He sucked on Jonathon's lower lip and teased Jonathon's tongue with his. He moaned into Jonathon's mouth as they came simultaneously. Jonathon fell onto Luke's stomach and breathed, "I love you Luke."

"I love you too baby. Maybe next time I can play the stranger?" Luke laughed and kissed Noah on his nose.


End file.
